


It's a Kind of Magic

by aguamala



Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kim Seungmin-centric, Multi, very mild hurt/comfort for like 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguamala/pseuds/aguamala
Summary: Seungmin doesn’t like when his pack is split up.Or, Seungmin spends a couple days at home with Chan and Minho while the rest are off elsewhere.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: I'll Be Your West Coast, Honey [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475081
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: A Light In The Hallway 'Verse





	It's a Kind of Magic

Seungmin doesn’t like when his pack is split up. He and Jisung share a special distaste for not knowing where the rest of their pack is – regardless of the fact that most of the group wouldn’t be considered part of the true pack by purist wolves. 

Seungmin and Jisung, as well as their families, understand that pack is chosen, and isn’t limited by silly things like species. If someone makes you happy and you want them in your pack, no hell nor high water should stop you. As it is, they’re still figuring out how – if at all – Chan and Minho’s magic can be incorporated into their bond. 

“Hey little one,” Hyunjin says, sticking his head into Seungmin’s room. “We’re heading to the airport in about five. Wanna come get hugs?” 

Seungmin scrambles up. Seeing pack members off is one of the few times he’ll be obvious about his desire for affection. 

“Coming, coming!” 

Hyunjin grabs his hand as he exits the room, threading their fingers together while they walk to the front door. He has to let go once they get there, however, because Seungmin is immediately tackled by Felix. 

“I’ll miss you,” he announces. Seungmin pats his back and leaves a kiss on his forehead. 

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll be okay, though, I’ve got Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung. You take care of Jisungie, okay? Nest with him and give him kisses and–”

“You’re not my mom,” Jisung complains. “I can handle myself.” 

Seungmin sticks his tongue out, not letting go of Felix. He knows, objectively, that Jisung can handle himself, but he also knows that Jisung’s forgetful and self-sacrificial and at least having Felix keeping an eye on him will ease Seungmin’s worries. 

When Felix finally releases Seungmin, moving to latch onto a mildly protesting Jeongin, Jisung wraps Seungmin up in his arms. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask for comfort, okay, cherry?” he murmurs, keeping his voice low for Seungmin’s sake. “I know it’s hard but Chan-hyung and Minho-hyung want to help you. They can’t do that unless you tell them what you need.” 

“I know,” Seungmin sighs. 

“Good.” Jisung presses a kiss to Seungmin’s bite mark before pulling away, letting Changbin swoop in. 

After only a few more minutes, their manager is ushering five members out the door. Seungmin doesn’t like it, sharing a quick pained glance with Jisung, but there’s nothing either of them can do about it. They’re both in trios, within the company rules for bonded werewolves, and as much as they dislike being separated it’s just part of the job. 

Chan pulls Seungmin into a hug as soon as the door shuts. 

“Let’s make some lunch, yeah?” 

Lunch is a quiet affair. 

Seungmin is far more accustomed to being the one traveling, rather than one left at home. He finds himself waiting for others to fill the silence, letting Chan and Minho chatter away softly as he settles in with his thoughts. 

“Seungminnie?” Chan’s voice brings him back into himself. “Do you want more kalguksu?” 

Seungmin considers it for a moment, then nods. 

“Just a little.” 

Minho stands, gathering all the finished dishes and packing the leftovers away. Chan stays seated next to Seungmin. 

“Is there anything in particular you want to do today?” 

“Not really,” Seungmin says, furrowing his brows in thought. “I want to go to bed early but other than that there isn’t anything.” 

“It’s supposed to storm tonight,” Minho comments. “Game night?” 

Chan lights up. 

“Ooh, that sounds good.” 

Seungmin eats the rest of his meal quickly, drying the dishes for Minho. Chan meanders through the dorm, collecting their meager set of games from ever-varied resting places. He sticks his head back into the kitchen as Seungmin finishes putting the bowls away and Minho wipes down the counters. 

“Any preferences?” 

Minho gestures to Seungmin, letting him answer first. 

“Um … Uno?” 

“So you have chosen death,” Minho intones. Seungmin blinks at him, then turns tail and flees just as Minho starts after him. 

Chan laughs, putting the washcloth back in the sink and intercepting them in the living room. 

“Alright, you two, you can battle to the death over cards all you want but I’d rather not have any broken furniture.” 

Seungmin – very unwisely – sticks his tongue out at Minho and almost earns himself another chase around the dorms. Chan wraps an arm around Minho’s waist. 

“Seungie, don’t goad him. Minnie, behave.” 

That gets Chan two sets of rolled eyes, but they settle down anyway. 

“Uno.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Whoa, calm down there Seungmin.” 

“Sorry.” 

Minho looks unbearably smug and Seungmin wants to throttle him. He about cries in relief Chan puts down a red two, finally allowing him to use his Wild Draw Four. 

“Yellow.” He slaps it down tauntingly. 

Minho glares. Minho also picks up four cards, so Seungmin isn’t affected by the death stare. 

Chan sets down a yellow nine. 

“I’m out.” 

Both Minho and Seungmin gape at him. 

“What?” they ask simultaneously. 

“You didn’t call Uno,” Seungmin protests. 

“That doesn’t matter,” Chan says calmly. “You didn’t call me on it.” 

“Shit.” Minho sits back and sets his cards down. “You’re right.” 

“Anyone want to play again, or should we move on?” Chan starts collecting up the cards. Both Minho and Seungmin shake their heads. One round of Uno is more than enough, especially when neither of them can even gloat. A shared glance is all it takes for them to plan on ganging up on Chan next game. 

“Goat Lords?” Minho offers, pulling the box towards himself after receiving affirmative noises. He deals quickly and the game begins. 

True to their unspoken word, Minho and Seungmin almost exclusively target Chan. He’s rarely left with more than his base pair of Kraken Goats and their stacks rapidly grow. Seungmin gets a lucky streak of wild goats, pulling Minho’s Goat-A-Corns up top and securing them for his own. Minho doesn’t get a chance to retaliate before Seungmin steals Chan’s Fairy Goat Mothers and buries them. 

“Damn you,” Minho mutters. Seungmin laughs. 

“Damn both of you,” Chan says. “This is payback for Uno, isn’t it?” 

He’s faced with two perfectly innocent smiles. 

“Whatever do you mean, hyung?” 

“Yeah, what are you talking about, hyung?” 

Chan can’t help but laugh. 

Seungmin wins in the end, his stack of Goat-A-Corns giving him the edge over Minho’s otherwise equally formidable pile. Chan doesn’t even count his cards. 

“One more?” The storm is picking up outside, but Seungmin pays it no mind. 

Seungmin grabs the box of constellation playing cards from the top of the game pile. 

“Can we do some Crazy Eights?” 

“Uno but less aggressive.” Minho nods sagely. “Good choice.” 

Chan sighs but gestures for them to go ahead. 

“At least this one’s luck-based enough that you can’t gang up on me again.” 

Minho and Seungmin share a grin. 

“Is that a challenge?” Seungmin asks. 

“No, no, absolutely not. Let me  _ live, _ y’all.” 

They all burst into laughter. Seungmin deals, Chan flips the top card, and the game begins. 

Crazy Eights is a quick game, so they play five or six rounds before Seungmin finally taps out. They do have a fairly early shoot, after all, and he’s not one to mess with his sleep schedule if he can avoid it. 

“I’ll stick these all in the front hall closet. You two start getting ready for bed.” 

“Will you be joining me any time soon?” Minho has one brow raised threateningly. Minho and Chan share a room, and more times than not a bed as well, unless someone else calls dibs on either of them. 

“Probably? I kind of want to listen to some in-progress tracks and–”

“Nope. If you’re not in bed in ten minutes, I will physically drag you there and sit on you.” 

Seungmin leaves them to their bickering and heads to the bathroom. Minho seems to have won, as the living room is empty and their room is quiet when he finally leaves. It isn’t until he sits down to write his journal entry that the storm registers in his mind again. A heavy gust hits the window and he jumps, pen skittering across the desk. 

He picks it up again, frowning at himself. He isn’t usually this jittery. 

It’s probably just the separation anxiety, he reasons. Once he’s in bed it’ll all be fine. 

He finishes his journal entry quickly, ending with a quick paragraph on how their game night went. The journal gets tucked away and he buries himself in his blankets, curling almost unconsciously into a ball. He lies there for what feels like hours, eyes shut tight and breathing carefully even. 

It’d be dumb to bother his hyungdeul over something like a storm. Seungmin can ride this out alone. He can handle himself. He has to handle this, right?

Jisung’s words,  _ don’t be afraid to ask for comfort, _ echo in his ears. Seungmin takes a deep breath. His hyungdeul want to help him. They won’t be bothered and even if they are, they won’t hold it against him. Seungmin stands, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. He grabs his glasses case from the desk and crosses the hall to Minho and Chan’s room. 

“Hyung?” he asks, knocking softly on the doorframe. 

“Seungie? Come in, babydoll, what’s up?” 

Seungmin opens the door to find both of them still sitting up, Minho with a book in his lap and Chan with his e-reader. 

“The storm, and … I got … I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Oh, baby,” Chan says. “C’mere.” 

Seungmin practically flies over to the bed, slipping in between them and draping his blanket on top of their duvet. 

“Thank you for coming to us.” Minho strokes his bangs, easing his head down to lean on his shoulder. “I know it’s hard, puppy, but you did a good job.” 

“That was very brave of you, darling,” Chan adds. 

Seungmin gets himself comfortable, thankful that Chan has a full instead of a twin mattress. Fitting two is hard enough on a twin, let alone three. 

Chan takes Minho’s book, setting it and his e-reader on the nightstand. He clicks the lamp down to its lowest setting before curling around Seungmin’s back and planting a warm kiss on his head. 

“Do you want affection right now? Or just company?” 

“Kisses?” Seungmin’s voice is small. Minho immediately cups his face in his palms and presses their lips together. Seungmin lets out a surprised noise, muffled against Minho’s mouth. Chan wraps an arm around his waist, nuzzling against the back of his neck. 

The way they all fit together neatly helps Seungmin relax. It feels like something is inherently right about the world and he melts into their embrace. 

The storm doesn’t seem so bad anymore. 

Seungmin wakes early the next day to Minho leaning over him. 

“G’morning,” he croaks out. Minho jumps. 

“Oh, you’re awake! Good morning.” He keeps his voice low, gesturing to Chan who’s still asleep. “He doesn’t have to be up until I finish breakfast, and neither do you unless you want to help.” 

He succeeds in slipping over Chan’s sleeping form without disturbing him and heads out. Seungmin hears the faucet turn on in the bathroom and almost puts his head back down, but decides he’ll just be groggier if he naps for another twenty minutes. 

He, too, climbs over Chan’s prone body and after dropping his glasses case off in his room and stopping in the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, he follows the sound of sizzling into the kitchen. 

Minho has several kinds of cereal on the table already, as well as a pan with bacon in it and another awaiting eggs. 

“Scrambled?” he asks as Seungmin enters. 

“Yes, please,” Seungmin responds. “Thank you.” 

Minho hums noncommittally. 

“Chan needs to sleep and you need more than eggs today.” Seungmin smiles. It’s the little things that Minho uses to show his care. 

Seungmin pulls out bowls, plates, and utensils for each of them, setting the table neatly and pouring juice for Chan and coffee for himself and Minho. That accomplished, he moves toward the stove and drapes himself over Minho’s back. 

“I love you, hyung,” he murmurs, dropping his head onto Minho’s shoulders. Minho brings the hand not holding an egg-covered spatula up to pat Seungmin’s head. 

They stay like that for a while, Minho taking the bacon off the heat and continuing to scramble the eggs while Seungmin holds him and just breathes. 

“Why’s the bed so cold?” 

Chan shuffles in, Seungmin’s blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He’s pouting something fierce and Seungmin can’t help but giggle. 

“Minho-hyung made breakfast,” he announces. Minho shrugs him off so he can plate the eggs and Seungmin migrates easily into Chan’s arms. 

_ “We _ made breakfast,” Minho corrects. Seungmin shakes his head against Chan’s shoulder. 

“Nope,” he whispers. Chan pats his head in acknowledgement. 

“I know,” he whispers back. Seungmin grins as Minho shoos them into their seats, telling them to eat before his hard work goes cold. 

It feels like no time at all before they’ve cleaned and dressed and the managers have arrived. They pile into the van driving them to whatever obscure location they’ll be using to shoot this time. 

“Place your bets,” Minho says. “Abandoned warehouse, refurbished penthouse suite, or run-down former gym?” 

“Warehouse, probably.” Chan cuts in before Seungmin even has a chance to think. “This comeback’s louder and more chaotic, and we’re headed towards the warehouse district.” 

“Mm, good point.” 

The van is too big for just the three of them and their driver; they’ve left the entire middle row empty so Seungmin can be squished between Chan and Minho in the back seat. He doesn’t mind, though, because it means they’re each holding one of his hands and he doesn’t feel like so much is missing. 

Pre-photoshoot routine is as hectic as ever. Though they’re all in the same room, Seungmin barely catches glances of Chan and Minho as they’re whirled through clothing changes, clouds of makeup, and mists of hairspray. 

He and Minho get a chance to breathe as their photographer works with Chan, but they watch carefully anyway. This is a new photographer, and anything they can pick up to make everything go more smoothly is an overall win. 

Luckily, this photographer seems very chill. She and Chan joke around, keeping the levity and helping all of them relax. This is one of their edgier comebacks so the photos are accordingly high-contrast and serious. Chan does well, as always, and the photographer tells him so. 

“Ah, our talented leader,” Minho calls. Chan flushes under his foundation and the photographer takes a moment to joke with Minho as Chan tries to get his ears to stop flaring red. Seungmin just observes, occasionally laughing at particularly good comments. 

The photographer calls Minho up next, and that’s when Seungmin hears her introduce herself as Iseul. Chan plops down next to Seungmin, grabbing one of his hands and holding it gently. 

“You doing alright?” he asks, voice low. 

“I’m okay.” Seungmin doesn’t take his eyes off the pair in front of them. “Not separation stuff; you know how I am about shoots.” 

Chan hums affirmatively. Seungmin isn’t a fan of things he can’t completely control and Jisung likes to joke that if Seungmin thought he could get away with being photographer and model, he’d do it in a flash. He has a point. 

Minho also finishes quickly, natural beauty and experienced model that he is. He and Iseul seem to get along well, and Seungmin thinks this might be a pretty good shoot. When Minho is dismissed, he exits with a bow and flashes Seungmin a reassuring smile as they pass each other. 

“I’m Iseul,” the photographer greets, pointedly ignoring the way Minho sets himself down on Chan’s lap. “Anything you want me to know before we start?” 

“I’m Seungmin,” Seungmin says, though he knows it isn’t necessary. “And I’m a photographer as well, so you’re welcome to use technical terms with me.” 

Iseul smiles. 

“It’s always nice to meet a man of taste.” Seungmin laughs with her. She directs him into position and sends him a warm smile before ducking behind the camera. Yeah, this will be a good shoot. 

Seungmin’s favorite part of photoshoots, though, is the car ride home. None of them are all that tired, but it’s still nice to lean against each other and just enjoy the silence. 

The driver lets them out with little fanfare. He pulls away after rolling down the window to remind them the others are returning tomorrow morning, and that they have a group interview in the afternoon and a double-long dance practice in the evening. 

“I’m going to the gym this afternoon,” Chan announces as they get back into the dorm. “Either or both of you are welcome to join me.” 

Minho turns to Seungmin, who shakes his head. 

“I’m going to get ahead on some classwork. We’ve got heavy schedules coming up and I don’t want to fall behind.” 

“As if you could,” Minho scoffs, but he nudges Seungmin’s shoulder lightly. “I’ll pass, too, hyung. I’ll keep an eye on the baby for you.” 

Seungmin lets out an offended noise. 

“Baby? Innie isn’t here.” Minho grins. Clearly, Seungmin just walked into whatever Minho wanted him to say. 

“Exactly. That makes you the baby until he’s home.” 

Seungmin, seeing what’s coming, throws his shoes into his cubby and bolts. Minho chases him through the dorm, both ignoring Chan’s quiet complaints and exasperated sighs. 

They exhaust themselves quickly, flopping onto the couch and watching Chan bustle around the dorm. 

“Why doesn’t he just keep his gym stuff in a bag?” Minho asks quietly. “You all move his stuff around for fun and he has to go search for it. He does this every time.” 

“I think the routine helps him,” Seungmin responds. 

“Ah, that makes sense.” 

“What’s that?” Chan calls from the other room. 

“We’re talking shit,” Minho yells back. Seungmin stifles his giggles. 

“About me?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Oh, okay, go ahead!” 

Seungmin bursts into laughter. Minho chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from rolling off the couch. 

“Leaders,” he says, “can’t live with ‘em, can’t live without ‘em.” 

Seungmin’s laughter quiets and he relaxes into Minho’s hold. 

“What if we take a nap here for a little bit? I don’t have all that much work to do.” 

“Oh, what’s this? Studious Seungminnie napping instead of working?” Seungmin pushes at Minho’s chest, almost sending himself off the couch in the process. “Yeah, I think I can manage that.” 

He wraps his arm tighter around Seungmin’s waist. 

“Sleep, puppy.” 

Seungmin isn’t sure if it’s a spell or if he’s just more tired than he thought, but the rest of the world drifts away quickly and quietly. 

“Movie night?” Chan suggests. They’ve ordered takeout from a new Mexican place because none of them really felt like cooking and there aren’t good leftovers at the moment. 

“Mm, sure,” Minho responds. Seungmin nods because his mouth is full. “What do we want to watch?” 

Chan’s eyes glaze over white and his body stiffens. Seungmin quickly puts his quesadilla down and grabs Chan’s takeout container, moving it to the coffee table. 

“Scooby Doo,” Chan intones in a voice that isn’t his own. 

Seungmin and Minho shrug at each other and keep eating. 

“I’m down,” Seungmin says. “Can we do English with Korean subtitles?” 

Minho makes a face but agrees anyway. He knows Chan likes the English better than the Korean dub so he’s outnumbered anyway, even if they all know Chan would insist on the Korean audio if Minho even hinted at feeling frustrated or left out. 

They’re already in the living room so Minho grabs the remote and gets a random episode queued up while they wait for Chan to regain control of his corporeal form. 

“Hey hyung?” Seungmin asks. 

“What’s up, babydoll?” 

“Would you be willing to stay a little late with me after dance practice tomorrow? There’s a chunk of the chorus that I’m always off on and I want to run it over with you, even if I figure it out during practice.” 

“Of course,” Minho reassures. “Do you want to do it with just the two of us or would you like Hyunjinnie or Felix to stay too? I’m sure they’d both be happy to help if you want.” 

Seungmin hums a little, thinking. 

“I’d rather it just be us. I almost always understand the way you explain things and you’re good at keeping me on tempo.” Minho smiles and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“What are we watching?” Chan interrupts, eyes clear but movements still hazy. Minho hits play. 

“Scooby Doo! And by cosmic command, too.” Chan rolls his eyes. 

“Great.” 

“You know, hyung,” Seungmin says. “Sometimes I think you might just be possessed.” 

Chan sighs and looks at him. 

“Sometimes I think so too.” 

Minho snorts, leaning into Seungmin, in turn knocking him into Chan. 

“I love you, idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you enjoyed!  
> twt: @/unaaguamala  
> cc: aguamala


End file.
